A door edge member, which is attached to the edge of the door of the vehicle, serves to hold a member which seals a gap between a door and the opening of a vehicle body. The door edge member protects the edge of the door frame and prevents a possible damage dealt to human body or the like by the edge of the door frame. The door edge member also serve as a design article to improve the beauty.
A door takes various shapes according to the design of the vehicle body, and often has a non-uniform curve in many cases. To be adjusted to the outer shape of a door, two or more parts of the door edge member are formed separately and then connected together. For example, a substantially uniformly curved part with a large radius of curvature, which is formed by rolling, and a largely curved part, which is formed by pressing, are connected together to be used.
To connect two door edge members, separate coupling parts are inserted to the respective end portions thereof, and then one door edge member and one coupling part, and the other door edge member and the other coupling part are connected, respectively, by welding or the like.
There has proposed an art of closing the closed cross section of the front end of a weatherstrip molding in a joint structure for a door weatherstrip molding and a door corner piece cover, and improving the wind sound prevention and quality (refer to JP 09-76758). According to the art of Patent Literature 1, a partition portion having substantially the same shape as the closed cross section of the front end of the weatherstrip molding is integrally formed at the rear protruding end of a coupling linear securely fitted over the rear end of the lower edge of the outer cover of the corner piece, and the partition portion is fitted in the closed cross section of the front end of the weatherstrip molding to close the closed cross section.